<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me If You Dare by AdinESmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569336">Kiss Me If You Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinESmith/pseuds/AdinESmith'>AdinESmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Parties, Plant Shopping, SO MUCH FLUFF, Taeyong Is Smooth, Truth or Dare, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinESmith/pseuds/AdinESmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung goes with his friends to one of Johnny's parties and plays truth or dare. He ends up getting dared to kiss someone, and he's all for it until they choose the target to be the guy he's sort of had a crush on for a while, Taeyong. Can he muster the courage to follow through with the dare? And what will he do when the night is over?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me If You Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so excited for NCT 2020! Enjoy this short DoTae fic while we wait :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doyoung’s not quite sure how he allowed himself to get dragged to this party. He has a paper due tomorrow for his music theory class and is not known for turning things in late. Yet when Jaehyun and Haechan pounded down his dorm and demanded he come along, something inside Doyoung told him to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he’s here at Johnny’s party with a half full plastic cup in his hands. Doyoung has only taken a few sips so far, he’s not a lightweight but if he’s going to finish that paper afterwards he doesn’t want to be tipsy. Haechan long abandoned him and Jaehyun to go let loose on the dancefloor with some of his other friends from his major’s department. A lot of them are a year or two younger so Doyoung doesn’t know them as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the dance floor, well, more like the mosh pit of jumping bodies, is the popular host Johnny and his group of friends, all popular at the university as well. Johnny’s pretty friendly and knows Jaehyun well from their classes together so that’s why they’re usually invited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” a sweet voice half shouts as it approaches. Doyoung turns and sees Winwin grinning as he comes over. He’s a bit flushed in the face and swings his arm around Jaehyun, an unusual movement from the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up? I thought you never attended these things?” Jaehyun asks him while smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy chuckles a bit and sweeps some of his bleached blonde hair to the side, “Just felt like it tonight. Plus Taeil and Ten dragged me here, although Taeil then abandoned me to go dance with Johnny and Taeyong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung flinches at that last name. Taeyong is one of Johnny’s close friends, and also probably the most handsome guy on campus, not that Doyoung pays attention to a lot of other people. He’s had a few classes with the guy, a couple projects too, and Taeyong never fails to make Doyoung’s insides flutter around with butterflies. It’s no more than a small crush though, if Doyoung can even call it that. Plus, he’s always a mess when talking to the guy so it’s not something that’ll even have a chance of going anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I could ask the same to you Doyoung, you rarely come to Johnny’s parties?” Winwin asks, taking a sip from his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun and Haechan forced me here. I should be writing a paper right now,” Doyoung grumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you still came anyways. You’re always holed up in your room or the studio, we had to do something to make sure you still have a life,” Jaehyun says. Doyoung rolls his eyes while Winwin chuckles at Jaehyun’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple shouts come from a room nearby, able to be heard over the blaring music. The three look back, spotting a group sitting in a semi circle by the couches, laughing at someone doing something stupid. One of them, a younger student named Yangyang waves to them as he spots Winwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think they’re playing truth or dare now! Let’s join!” Winwin says. He starts to skip over, dodging through the drunken students currently badly dancing in the middle of the room. Jaehyun follows him into the other room, and with Haechan nowhere in sight Doyoung sighs as he goes with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group, which are a bit distanced from the dancing room where the speakers blare, welcome the three and make spaces for them to sit. Doyoung looks around, besides him, Winwin, and Jaehyun, there’s Ten, Yangyang who called them over, another music major named Xiaojun, Jungwoo, and two of the people Haechan sometimes brings over, who are Jeno and Jaemin. Doyoung’s glad that he knows everyone in the circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all going to play?” Ten asks them. Winwin nods, while Jaehyun smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but Doyoung is the one you need to ask. He’s a bit of a coward when it comes to stuff like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung furrows his brows, “Am not. And believe it or not I will be playing.” He sticks his tongue out to Jaehyun who laughs and shrugs, taking a swig from Winwin’s cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten nods. “Alright, it’s a new round so who’s going first?” They end up all playing rock, paper, scissors to decide and Jaemin loses, he chooses dare. Jungwoo laughs as he dares him to say something to Jeno, whispering the sentence in his ear. Everyone becomes confused as Jaemin turns bright red, swallowing and begging to only have to text it, because he’s not going to say it out loud but he’s not going to back out either. Yangyang complains it’s not fair because they won’t get to hear it, but Jungwoo allows it anyways and as soon as the text is sent, Jeno too becomes extremely flustered. Both boys hide their faces as their friends laugh in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next to go is Xiaojun, who takes truth and has to tell the last time he lied. Turns out he tricked his roommate Lucas into thinking it was Ten who ate the last of the frosted flakes, which makes Ten angry and he attacks the boy. It’s a gentle attack though, nobody here is being mean to one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno follows, choosing truth, and then Jaehyun goes, taking a dare to do a sexy dance on top of the table. He does it shamelessly, but then becomes shy once it’s over and buries his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung, you’re next!” Winwin exclaims. He straightens up, readying himself for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truth,” Ten begins, “or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” Doyoung immediately responds, shocking them all a bit. Ten evilly grins over at Jaehyun and Winwin who are snickering, which makes Doyoung start to regret his choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting risky tonight aren’t you?” Jaehyun teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and give me my dare.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. Jungwoo whispers something to Winwin, who then whispers it to Jaehyun, who smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I dare you to go up to whoever we choose and ask to kiss them.” The rest of the boys are grinning as Doyoung glances over at them. This isn’t that bad of a dare actually, there’s a lot worse they could have given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, name them,” he confidently says. All eight of the seated boys look to the dance floor, searching for someone that Doyoung will need to kiss. Xiaojun points out a couple people but Ten and Jaehyun shake their heads. “Hurry up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him,” Ten points. Everyone’s eyes widen and nobody protests. Doyoung scoffs, he hasn’t turned to see who it is yet but he’s sure he can do this. When he spots the guy Ten is pointing to though, all of his previous confidence abandons him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-taeyong?” He barely squeaks out the question, his heart pounding a bit. The dance major is currently dominating the dance floor, superior in his every move. His friends, Johnny and Taeil, along with everyone else are shouting and cheering him on. Doyoung gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Doyoung?” Jaehyun snickers. “Where’s that cockiness from before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung narrows his eyes at his friend, “I took the dare. I'm doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Winwin claps, “This’ll be interesting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly rising from his seat, Doyoung can feel the eight pairs of eyes watching him. He takes a deep breath as a new song starts and the center of the dance floor is no longer just Taeyong. Entering the room, Doyoung locates him and determines a path there. He stops just behind Taeyong, who’s slowly moving his body along to the beat. Just being this close is making Doyoung sweat and his hands shake a bit. The sweet cologne smell coming from Taeyong fills his lungs, overpowering the stench of alcohol in the air. God, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung taps Taeyong on the shoulder, and the boy jumps a bit as he turns to see. The second their eyes meet the older bursts into a smile, and Doyoung feels as though he’s floating away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Doyoung, cool to see you here!” Taeyong says, snapping Doyoung out of the trance Taeyong’s eyes and bright smile trap him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat, “Uh yeah, you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles, making Doyoung’s heart beat faster, “I’m always at these things, but it’s rare to see you here. I’m sure Johnny will be thrilled you came.” Taeyong begins to swivel his head around a bit, looking for his tall friend who’s hosting the party. Doyoung glances back briefly to Jaehyun, who gives him a thumbs up and an encouraging nod. It doesn’t help much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Taeyong,” Doyoung says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?” Taeyong hums as he still looks for Johnny. Doyoung takes a deep breath in and closes his eyes for a few seconds, gathering the little courage he has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to kiss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong freezes, and in the moments their eyes reconnect Doyoung is holding his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of was dared-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Taeyong interrupts his explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Doyoung responds, genuinely surprised. Is Taeyong really agreeing to kiss him right now. What the hell, is he really about to make out with Taeyong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do want to kiss you.” Doyoung can’t say anything more as Taeyong steps closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist. The older pulls Doyoung close to him and slowly their lips meet, both closing their eyes. At their lips touching, suddenly the background noise of the party disappears, and the taste of burning alcohol in Doyoung’s mouth is no longer there. Instead, everything is replaced with the sweetness of Taeyong, the sweet but slightly salty taste of him, the sweet scent emanating from him, even the gentle hands cupped around his waist are pure and pleasant. He feels one of the hands move up and ruffle through his hair a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take a few seconds to pull apart before instantly leaning back to one another and experiencing the joy again, concerned with only this moment and nothing else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their lips leave each other for a final time, Doyoung steps back. Taeyong beams at him, the smile somehow brighter than it was before. Every inside of Doyoung is knotting together in pure happiness and shock from what just happened. He’s too nervous to formulate any proper thoughts, the only thing running through his mind is a replay of the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay cool. Thanks.” Doyoung awkwardly says. He stiffly turns away, his whole face bright red as he walks away from the dance floor, leaving Taeyong before he can say or do anything else. When he makes it back to the seating area, all eight of his friends are staring at him wide eyed. Doyoung simply sits down and stares at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Jaehyun speaks, “That was…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo comes over and claps him on the back, “Congratulations Doyoung, you just made out with Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung pushes him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did the dare, now let's move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the round, Doyoung hardly pays attention. All he’s trying to do is keep himself from looking over to the dance floor, where the man he just kissed is probably questioning why he just walked away. Doyoung cringes at himself, he really just walked up, made out, and then walked away. He freaking even said “okay cool.” Who says that after making out with someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that round of truth or dare is over Doyoung can’t handle it anymore. He leaves early, excusing himself by insisting his paper takes top priority. He doesn’t even bat an eye to the dance floor as he rushes past, hoping he won’t run into Taeyong. God, Doyoung just wants to erase this night from his memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knows he won’t be able to. That kiss is one he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week since the party, Doyoung has almost been able to shove the events to the back of his mind. His friends have been teasing him about it all week, but as long as he ignores them it will go away. Eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he’s not so sure though, as he spots his friends seated at their usual outside table, but a figure hangs near them. Taeyong stands next to Jaehyun and Jungwoo, conversing with them casually. Doyoung’s pulse immediately picks up but he takes a deep breath and walks over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Doyoung!” Taeyong says as he approaches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, what are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have to go,” Jaehyun suddenly says, him and Jungwoo pack up their things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re going to be late for a class,” Jungwoo adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung tries to protest, understanding what they’re doing. “Hey wait…” The two are already gone though, leaving him and Taeyong alone at the table. He slowly turns his head back to the waiting dance major and gives a small nervous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me?” Doyoung reluctantly sits, Taeyong perches himself at the table as well, across from him. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older seems to blush a bit and he looks away. “Well, I haven’t seen you since Johnny’s party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Doyoung suppresses the urge to lick his dry lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I feel… well I have something to ask you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong brings his eyes up and stares at Doyoung. “I’ve been redecorating my dorm recently and I need to get some new plants. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me this Saturday to help pick out a couple, if you’re free of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold up. It sounds like Taeyong is asking him on a date, but that can’t be. There’s no way Taeyong would ever ask out someone like Doyoung. At least, that’s what Doyoung thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I am free this weekend,” he responds after a few seconds, his gaze never moving from Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet!” Taeyong grins, he pulls out his phone and offers it to Doyoung. “We should probably exchange numbers, so I can text you where and what time to meet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung nods and hands his own phone over to Taeyong, the two input their contacts. He thinks for a few seconds after typing his name in, then adds a little bunny emoji next to his name. When they swap phones back, Doyoung discovers Taeyong did something similar, adding a little rose next to his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you this weekend Doyoung,” Taeyong says. He stands and winks, making the younger blush a bit, then walks away smoothly. Once he’s safely out of view, Doyoung makes some undistinguishable panic noises, no doubt scaring the few students around him. It doesn’t matter though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a date with Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this even real?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Doyoung!” Ten yells as he slams the door open. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you have a freaking date with Taeyong!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung shrugs and turns back to his computer. He’s still freaking out about it on the inside, but outside he must remain cool and composed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously dude! This is huge! Isn’t he your long time crush or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait what?” Doyoung has never told anyone about his very tiny crush on Taeyong, much less Ten of all people who would definitely tease him endlessly about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten grabs a chair and pulls it over, plopping down. “Come on, we all know you’ve liked him for god knows how long. You wouldn’t stop talking about him whenever you guys had projects together and I mean I get he’s the university’s top heart throb, but I’ve never heard anyone talk about him as much as you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you aren’t that good at hiding it,” Yangyang enters the room, “Always blushing whenever he’s around. Watching only Taeyong at the dance major’s showcases.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admit to none of that.” Doyoung crosses his arms. Has he been this obvious the whole time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes. “Whatever, the important thing here is that you’re going on a date with the guy you like this weekend. What are you wearing? What are you guys doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen you two, it might not even be a date, he never specifically said that. Taeyong just asked if I wanted to help him pick out plants for his room, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not it. That’s gay,” Yangyang says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date Doyoung, and I swear to god if you act this oblivious when you’re with him on Saturday I will be smacking you in the head,” Ten threatens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Doyoung rises from his seat and grabs a few pillows from his bed. “Leave me alone.” He throws the pillows at his two friends who dodge them, they mutter something but he doesn’t catch it and only grabs more pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to attack us anymore, we’re leaving now.” Ten waves as he exits, dragging Yangyang out behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun on your date!” Yangyang calls out as the door is shut behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Saturday, Doyoung wakes up early. He doesn’t dress too fancy but he doesn’t dress too casual either. At quarter to one he heads out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong meets him in front of the gardening store, the same bright smile on his face. Doyoung holds his breath upon seeing him, no matter how many times they meet Taeyong is always so breathtaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Taeyong asks. Doyoung nods and the two enter the store full of thousands of plants. They skip the areas with larger plants and Taeyong takes his wrist, leading to where the smaller sized plants are. He doesn’t seem interested in the flowers, more just the succulents and cactuses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they each point out ones they like the best. Doyoung likes the aloe plants a lot and several of the orange baby cactuses. Taeyong tends to pick out ones that resemble lotuses and one that has a bunch of tiny vines with small purple buds on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several hours of browsing and nitpicking over which they like the most, the two decide on the five best ones and go up to pay. As the cashier totals everything Taeyong turns to Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to name them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung begins to think. “How should I come up with the names?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pays for the plants and hands two of them to Doyoung, carrying the other three himself. “It has to be something special, or a cute name. Like Doyochi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung blushes a bit, “I’m not going to pretend you didn’t just take that from my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I admit I did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-You-I-” He struggles to respond to that. “What if I give one the name “Tyong? How would you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older’s ears turn pink. “I don’t know, I kind of like that,” he whispers. Doyoung always knew Taeyong had a side like this, but seeing it in person just makes him appear cuter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the time debating other names for the plants as they walk back to the campus. Once all the names have been decided, Doyochi, Tyong, Dokki, Taebreeze, and Dochi, they write them down so Taeyong will not forget to make name tags. Doyoung hands the plants to Taeyong for him to take back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for coming today Doyoung.” Taeyong faces him. “Shall we go on another date soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung’s heart races. “Y-yes. I would like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Taeyong beams at him, “Then I’ll see you soon. Goodbye Doyoung.” The older turns and walks down the path to his dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Doyoung gets back to his own room he falls on his bed and shoves his face into his pillows, finally able to get the internal screaming from today out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days after the date, Winwin and Xiaojun visit after their late night classes and demand to know everything. Doyoung is already tired from all of his friends asking him about it, but he can’t turn down Winwin when he begs for something. Plus, thinking about Taeyong makes the butterflies tending the garden inside Doyoung wake up. It’s a thrilling feeling, though not as thrilling as being around Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to have your next date soon?” Winwin asks as soon as he finishes telling about his first date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this weekend we’re-” Doyoung’s phone dings, cutting off his sentence. He checks it and involuntarily smiles down at a message from Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taeyong🌹</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know this is kind of sudden but rehearsal was really tiring today and all my roommates are out rn and I need company. Can you come over for a bit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Xiaojun asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s continue this conversation later,” Doyoung says, already up and tying his shoes. His friends don’t get another word in as he heads out and makes his way to Taeyong’s dorm building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits at the dorm to be let in, and soon Taeyong comes to the door and lets him in, leading him up a couple floors to his room. When he enters, he immediately sees the plants they bought on a window sill, with little tags containing their respective names drawn on. He smiles at it, but continues to follow Taeyong into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong flops on his bed and Doyoung sits at the desk, staring at the dancer. Before he can ask what he wants, Taeyong speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming. Sometimes I just don’t want to be alone. It gets kind of scary…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to be alone, Doyoung understands but, why is Taeyong scared?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sits up and bites his lip. “Yeah, Johnny made me watch a horror film the other night and, well I haven’t been able to be alone recently without getting nervous.” Doyoung doesn’t mean to, but he bursts out laughing. Taeyong’s ears blush and he grabs a pillow, hugging it. “What? It’s not that weird! It was a really scary movie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just, didn’t think you were the kind of person who gets spooked by that stuff.” Doyoung quiets his laughter, but fondly smiles at the boy on the bed. His brown hair is a bit messy from laying down, several pieces stick up in the back. Doyoung can’t control himself as he walks over and pushes the strands down, essentially petting Taeyong’s head. Their eyes connect and Doyoung pulls his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we cuddle?” Taeyong asks. Unable to turn his eyes away, Doyoung slowly nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart is pounding wildly but he hops on the bed and presses his back against Taeyong who hugs him closely. They lay there silent for a few minutes before Taeyong chuckles a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your heartbeat,” he whispers into Doyoung’s ear, “Calm down and relax. You don’t have to be nervous around me.” The hairs on his neck raise feeling Taeyong’s breath against his skin, but somehow his nerves do calm down. Then his heart slows down and everything feels right. Tucked in Taeyong’s arms, the atmosphere is warm and comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls asleep in Taeyong’s bed, the two cuddling one another all night long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Doyoung wakes in the morning the bed is colder and he is alone. Rubbing his eyes, he remembers last night and blushes at the thought of cuddling with Taeyong. As he climbs out of the bed, he spots a small note laying on the side table. It’s clearly from Taeyong, he can tell by the smiley face drawn on it. The note lets him know that Taeyong had to leave for an early class but he was grateful for last night, and looks forward to seeing him soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung smiles down at the paper and pushes his hair back. He shakes his head, needing to focus on getting ready for classes and quietly exits Taeyong’s dorm. He has to rush over to his in order to change clothes and make it to class on time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During class, Jaehyun throws him questioning looks, but doesn’t say anything until the professor lets them go. Doyoung is stacking his papers when Jaehyun slides over and pokes his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you last night?” His friend questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “Come on, when I came back you weren’t there. Winwin and Xiaojun told me you rushed out last night to go somewhere. I can only assume that means you slept in someone else’s dorm. And I have a pretty good guess as to who.” Doyoung looks over, Jaehyun is smirking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if I did sleep in his room. We just cuddled that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun squeals, a sound Doyoung has never heard him make before. “That’s so cute! Not even the second date yet and you’re already cuddling, I’d say marriage comes next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung shoves him a bit. “Don’t exaggerate or I’ll shove you harder next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay, but seriously I’m so happy for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finish collecting their things and Doyoung is just about to stand when a familiar face comes into view. Taeyong waves at him and walks up to their table, Jaehyun briefly says hi before heading out and leaving them alone. Not before winking at Doyoung though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Taeyong?” Doyoung tries to play cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get my note?” Taeyong asks, fiddling with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Doyoung beams up at him, hoping to ease whatever nerves the boy has, “It was cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older rubs his neck and gives a nervous little laugh, cute. “You know I really wasn’t sure if you’d come or not last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t sure if you actually liked me or not…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung’s mouth drops, then he laughs and takes Taeyong’s hands. “Why would you think that, I’ve liked you for a long time.” Not quite what he was planning on saying but it seems to work as Taeyong turns his reddened face to see Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’ve liked you for the longest time too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now both boys are blushing, astounded that they’ve held the same feelings for a while. Neither can speak, as they’re both freaking out. Eventually though, Taeyong clears his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, do you want to be my boyfriend Doyoung?” Taeyong asks. He looks down intently at the younger, his round eyes shining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot, of course I want to be your boyfriend.” Doyoung doesn’t have to say anything else, the smile on their faces speaks for the both of them. His eyes travel down to stare at Taeyong’s lips, and he licks his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Doyoung grabs Taeyong’s collar and leans over the table, pulling his face to his own. Just like the first time they kissed, Taeyong tastes of sweetness with a little salt. His cologne is a different scent but it’s all the same to Doyoung. His grip is firm around Taeyong’s shirt and he uses it to bring him even closer. He had been craving to kiss Taeyong again, and Doyoung can feel that Taeyong craved it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is satisfying, and when they pull away neither wants to be apart for too long. Luckily all the other students and professor had cleared out already so it’s just the two as they share this moment in the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When both of their smiles take over, Doyoung and Taeyong laugh happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I want to show everyone my boyfriend,” Taeyong says, taking Doyoung’s hand and leading him out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole campus stares as they walk hand and hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Doyoung we’re going to be late!” Haechan yells out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish my makeup,” he yells back, putting the last touches of his eyeshadow on. Haechan walks in and makes an “oohing” noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see someone got extra fancy for his special someone,” the younger teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung slings his arm around Haechan, “Yes, and that special someone is going to be sad if we show up late. And please do abandon us for your other friends this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo, the one time I actually want to hang out with you at a party.” Grabbing Jaehyun on the way out, the three roommates make their way to Johnny’s party site. It’s the same as they remember, blaring music, party lights, a large group of college kids drinking and dancing and jumping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung feels a hand slide into his and he turns as Taeyong pecks him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” Taeyong whispers into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The love birds have been reunited, I will now be cringing in a corner,” Haechan speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him,” Doyoung only stares at Taeyong who has golden eyeliner on, “Let’s go dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave the two others and make their way to the dance floor. Of course, Taeyong shows off for his boyfriend, but Doyoung enjoys every second. They dance together too, with one spinning the other or both making up a random move to laugh at. Doyoung has had fun at parties before, but never as much fun as he’s having with Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party gets wild at some point when a younger student starts breakdancing in the middle of the room. Doyoung and Taeyong move a bit away, impressed at the kid but a little hesitant to get too close due to all the yelling. They sway close to one another, still enjoying the music and each other’s company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember the last time we were at one of Johnny’s parties together?” Taeyong suddenly asks. Doyoung sighs. It was no more than two months ago but he can still remember it clearly. Now, he’s extremely glad he took that dare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, I played truth or dare and then ended up asking you to kiss me, and you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play it now,” Taeyong says as he moves in closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Doyoung can feel his face heating up already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just cause. You go first. Truth or Dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dare…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles. “I dare you to kiss me.” Doyoung holds back a grin and licks his lips. His boyfriend is smooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, disregarding the rest of the party and wrapping their arms around one another, they kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like this game,” Doyoung says as they pull away, “Your turn now. Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung smirks, “I dare you to kiss me.” Taeyong laughs at that. He pulls him in again, their lips interlocking for longer this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like this game too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♡♡♡The End!♡♡♡</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>